


Original Harry Potter F/F

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F, i'm shitty at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: I don't know I started writing with my E months ago and can't remember original plot. It's basically just fanfic for our relationship. I have no life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be doing my bio, lol

First Year  
The red-haired girl bounces in her compartment. There’s a gentle swish as the compartment door opened. A girl in a grey t-shirt and headphones hanging from his neck. She gestures silently to the seats, “Is there anyone?”  
The redhead shakes her head. “Just me.”   
Headphones sits. She holds out a pale shaky hand. She was nervous. “I’m Theresa Moon. Call me Tessa.” Eli noticed her nails were painted red, like blood.  
“Elizabeth Skylar, call me Eli.” Eli takes her hand. Electricity runs through their hands. Tessa stares at her hand, still locked around Eli’s. Eli’s fingers were covered in rings. Silver and false gold. Eli hears the music on her headphones. A wizard song, Cauldron of Love.  
“So, where are you from?” Tessa asked.  
“Oh! Um, Manchester.” Eli says, relaxing on the seat.  
“I’m from Liverpool. I’m a half-blood.” Tessa murmurs.  
“I’m muggle-born. Everyone was so surprised when I got the letter, but I was excited.” Eli says.   
The compartment opens again, and Tessa seems to try and camouflage into the seat. The boy standing there looked like Tessa, the same light-brown hair, chocolate eyes, and millions of freckles all over their body.   
“Tessa! I’ve been looking for you! You ran off at the station and abandoned us.” he turns to Eli, “H’llo, I’m Jonathan Moon, Tessa’s older brother.”  
“Elizabeth Skylar, call me Eli.” Eli says easily.   
Tess nods to her brother. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  
“Alright, well, the Prefects and Heads have a two compartments, so…” he thinks for a moment before leaving. “I love you, Tessie.”  
“I love you, too, Johnny.” Tessa murmurs.  
He leaves.   
“Well, your brother’s cute.” Eli comments. “Maybe…”  
“He’s gay.” Tessa states.  
“....We can be friends.” Eli finishes easily.  
“You got over that easily.” Tessa says.   
Eli shrugs flippantly pulling out her phone.   
“I know a few muggle artists. Like, um… Queen. And Journey.” she trails off. Eli smiles, her grey eyes sparkling.   
She takes Tessa headphones and plug then into the headphone jack in her phone. Suddenly loud, bright music fills Tessa’s head. “Shot through the heart! And you’re too late. You give love, a bad name!”  
“Woah.” Tessa murmurs, pulling her headphones to her neck, and gently pulling the phone out of Eli’s hand to turn it up. “This… is amazing.”  
“That’s Bon Jovi.” Eli says.  
There’s a gentle “meow,” from one of the bundles both Eli and Tessa had. Tessa opens hers, revealing a black tomcat. He meowed again, and curled into Tessa’s lap.   
Eli opened hers, and a fluffy orange cat leaps out, and looks around curiously.  
“This is Muna.” Tessa says. Muna gives a small meow of complaint as Tessa pick him up.  
“This is Cheeto. It’s my favorite snack.” Eli smiles.  
“What’s a Cheeto?” Tessa asked.  
Eli gasped, and held out a bright orange bag. Tessa curiously picked up one, and eats it gingerly. She smiles, “That’s actually pretty good.” and reaches for another.

They arrive at the school, and see all the other First years gathering around a large man near the boats. The man was huge, and you could barely see his face below his hair and bread. He was shouting for all the first years.   
Eli, Tessa and two boys board the boat. Tessa stays close to Eli, away from the unknown boys. She leans to whisper to Eli, who was startled to feel Tessa’s breath against her neck. Startled, but found, she didn’t hate it.   
One boy had sandy-blonde hair, the other had black skin and dark hair.  
They finally dock, and climb onto the rocky shore.   
They enter a room behind the Great Hall, and are sorted by name. Tessa seems nervous. “My entire family’s been in Gryffindor, and they expect me to be.” she murmurs.  
They stand there, listening to the Sorting Hat’s rhyme. They wait for a bit, and then, Tessa’s called up. She stands there, nervously. The hat sits there for a minute, thinking. And it thought. And thought. And Tessa thought that perhaps an hour had passed, when the hat calls out, “SLYTHERIN!”  
She sees Jonathan, clapping and smiling. He was clapping loudest. She sits down gently at the Slytherin table, looking nervously at everyone. She laughs and smiles with them, and her bright, nervousness made the Bloody Baron smile.   
Tessa watches anxiously at Eli, who sits, and waits. The Hat, falling past her eyes, almost immediately screams “HUFFLEPUFF!” Tessa cheers louder than everyone else.   
Headmaster Dumbledore walks up, "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." he bows, and sits. Food of all kinds suddenly appears. Tessa eats gingerly, not taking much. She watches Draco Malfoy joke with his friends. He had short white-blonde hair, pulled back to give him a slight widow’s peak hairline. Tessa looks to Eli, laughing with Cedric Diggory and a few other Hufflepuffs. She looks to her brother, who’d been talking to George and Fred Weasley.

After the feast, Eli attacks Tessa in a hug, “Goodnight Tessa!” she shouts.   
Tessa giggles, “’Night Eli.”

After a couple of weeks, Tessa sat at Hufflepuff table, finding the company much better, talking to Eli. She smiles as Eli makes exaggerated gestures to her story. Then the bell chimes, telling them it was time to go to class.  
Hufflepuffs had History of Magic first. Professor Bins, the Ghost professor called roll, and begun talking about different historians and historical artifacts and people who were important to history. Then they had charms, and Herbology with Gryffindors. Professor Flitwick gave a little squeal when he got to Harry Potter. 

Tessa was in double potions with Gryffindors, and listened to Professor Snape talk about the shimmering cauldron, and then lecture Harry Potter. He gives a grin when he doesn’t know any of the answers. While Hermione was raising her hand to the ceiling. Harry then says, “I don’t know professor, but Hermione seems to. Why don’t you call on her?”   
She holds back a snigger as Hermione lowers her hand, staring into her lap, and Snape’s face turns dark. 

At lunch, Tessa was leaning onto Eli sleepily. Eli smiled easily, and grabs a Cauldron Cake.   
“Potions was so exhausting, especially with that Hermione Granger being so cocky, ‘Oh! Oh! Professor Snape! Me, sir! I know!’” she says, adopting a high-pitched voice.   
Eli laughs. They were sitting fairly closer than “just friends,” but no one mentions it. Just enjoyed watching their romance slowly blossom. They didn’t notice the suggestive looks that the Hufflepuff table was giving them. They just laughed and joke and listened to music until the second bell chimed. Eli smiled and waved as she and Tessa part.  
Tessa goes to Herbology.   
Eli goes to Care of Magical Creatures.

 

They go through their days, the two became better friends. Eli introduced different Muggle things, anime, different bands, foods and musicals. They laughed, and joked together. (I know this wouldn’t be historically accurate, but this is based off me and my friend, and we wouldn’t be us if we didn’t have Destiel and ships like that.) Eli introduces Tessa to Supernatural, and shows her an adorable ship. Tessa giggles as she draws a Destiel pic. 

Near the end of the year, there was a complete and utter frenzy as Harry Potter, the youngest Seeker in almost a century, was on his broom, in the Gryffindor/Slytherin game.   
“You know what I realized?” Eli says. They were at the bottom of the stands, watching the game from the shadows because there were too many people above. Tessa looks curiously at her. She gives a slight shiver from the cold and moved closer to Tessa. “It’s that Potter and Malfoy are perfect for each other.”   
Tessa gives an over-exasperated sigh. “I mean it!” Eli shouts up at her. Tessa laughs. “I mean, they’re like enemies, but Malfoy always bothers Potter, and it’s said you bother your crush!”  
Tessa thinks for a moment. She realizes how much she bothers Eli, always joking about her height, and always bugging her about everything. She may have blushed if her face wasn’t already red from the cold.   
‘Eli?’ she thinks. ‘No, she’s my best friend, not my-’ the idea seemed a little wrong, to be honest. 

Tessa then goes through a small rampant of jumping from guy-to-guy. She started with Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor. He was sweet enough, but admitted his love for the boy, Dean Thomas after a month of them dating. He was blushing furiously, and looked apologetic to Tessa. Tessa admits her thoughts about Eli, and the two swap secrets, and became good friends.   
She then goes for another Gryffindor, Riley Steele, a tall blonde boy, with pale skin and bright blue eyes. They dated for four months, but Tessa claims he wasn’t affectionate enough, when in truth, she couldn’t stop thinking about her best friend.   
Near the end of the year, Tessa tried dating Draco Malfoy, but one of the Slytherin girls scared her away from him.   
Throughout this, Eli harbors a crush on Tessa. She smiled and felt a tingly feeling in her stomach when her friend sat next to her.   
Tessa sits next to her Hufflepuff crush, and smiles as she watches Eli ranting about how nobody shares her love for Queen like Tessa does. Tessa reminds her that she was half-blooded, and that most purebloods weren’t interested in that stuff. Eli continued arguing the fact they should still know them.  
Tessa smiles.

At the end of the year, it was revealed that Professor Quirrell was actually harboring Lord Voldemort beneath his turban. They’d fought Harry Potter, who was in the hospital wing.  
Slytherin house was going to win, and Tessa felt a twinge in her stomach from excitement. Then Professor Dumbledore began awarding extra points to Gryffindor.   
“160 points!” Tessa states a little angrily to Eli a little bit later. “They saved the school, breaking every rule along the way and- I swear he’s doing this just because he was in Gryffindor!” Eli rests her hand gently on hers. Tessa sighs, and calms down. “It’s just not fair.” she murmured. “I was really hoping to win, Eli. I’ve, never won in anything. I was just hoping to win this.”  
Eli smiles, and nods. “It’s alright.” she murmured.   
The two sit in the madness of the Final Banquet, just watching each other, smiling. 

Their parting was simple. The train ride was quiet, the two just sitting, holding hands.  
Standing on Platform 9 ¾, Tessa holds out her hand. “It was fun this year. I hope to still be friends with you next year?” she asked.   
Eli grabs her, pulling her into a hug. This was new for Tessa. She didn’t usually let people hug her. She wraps her arms around Eli, and smiles. “Of course we’ll still be friends!” they separate, still holding hands. They wave to each other in farewell, and go to their own homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Year

Tessa stands worriedly on the platform, looking around. She doesn’t see Eli until she tackles Tessa in a hug. Tessa falls to the ground, laughing as they get up. Tessa hugs her friend, and they get on the train. They laugh, and joke, and collect and trade chocolate frog cards. 

They sit at the feast, waiting for the food, and watching the Headmaster. Eli smiles as they watch the sorting ceremony. The food appears, and Tessa jokes with one of the Slytherin girls. Eli talks to a Hufflepuff muggle-born about Bon Jovi. The two wave as they depart for their dorms. 

The next day, Tessa tells Eli she was gonna be in Muggle studies. Eli grins. She and Tessa had taken advantage of second years choosing classes. They’d chosen most all the same classes, and enjoyed to be in each other’s companies in classes. 

Tessa had tried out for the spot of Keeper in Quidditch, and she could see Eli yelling in the stands, smiling up at her. Tessa almost missed the quaffle as it soared near her. It was just practice, and Tessa was fairly good. She still felt bad for taking the court from the Gryffindors, and gave a small, sympathetic shrug to them when the others weren’t looking.   
Later that night, no one was in the baths, and she had them all to herself. It was better than sharing a bath with strangers, or worse, her friends. She washed off the grime from the day, rinsing her hair, and scrubbing her body.   
She realized someone had come in, and looked over. She blushed as she saw Eli standing there, in her uniform, her robes already stripped away. She unbuttons her vest, and pulls off her tie. She looks to Tessa as the yellow and black coloured tie falls to the ground.   
“Is this alright?” she asked.  
Tessa nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. ‘Why wouldn’t it be?’ she thought. ‘It’s not like she likes me. Not the way I like her.’  
Eli’s mind was racing. ‘What are you thinking!? You’re having a bath?! With her!?’ but this was a startlingly exciting moment for her. She was blushing as she strips the rest of her clothing away, and sinks into the water. Most their bodies had been covered by bubbles. They sat rather close, and Tessa had hidden almost her entire head beneath water, her nose above it so she could breath.   
Eli looks at her, and realized how close they were. Their bodies were touching, their noses close. She got closer and closer, their lips almost connecting. But Tessa looked away, clearing her throat. She stands, and walks out of the bath. She dries off, and redresses. She looks nervously to Eli, her face still red, though it could be said that it could’ve just been from the heat of the water. She nods, mostly to herself, and walks out. 

Later that night. Eli finds Tessa sitting in front of the Slytherin entrance. Eli looks at her curiously. “What are doing?” she asked.   
“The door has a bigoted password, and I won’t say it.”  
“What is it?”  
Tessa stands, and whispers it to her.   
“That’s horrible!” she says.  
“Yeah.” Tessa agrees.  
“Well you can come to my dormitory tonight.” Eli says firmly.  
“Are you sure it’s okay?”   
“Hufflepuffs welcome all!” they both laugh.

The next day, whispers of their sexuality and that they were dating started when four Hufflepuffs found Tessa on the floor next to Eli’s bed.   
Tessa and Eli, oblivious to this, acted the way they always did. Not until the third night of the bigoted password, did they realize.   
“Don’t you guys know everyone thinks you’re dating?” Draco asked Tessa one day. She and him ended up fairly good friends, and he wasn’t as mean as most people thought him to be. He was just a little ambitious. Really ambitious. Alright, he was willing to screw over his family to get what he wanted. Actually, not his family. His friends. But not his really close ones. Just….   
Okay, yeah, he wasn’t that bad.  
“What?!” both Eli and Tessa state, surprised. Eli’s face was red. Tessa was perfectly calm about it. She even seemed a little amused.   
Tessa thinks for a moment while Eli, stammering and blushing, talks to Draco. She gently taps Eli’s shoulder. Eli almost doesn’t feel it because Tessa never made herself recognizable to others, even when trying to get their attention. Eli turns, and Tessa gently cups her face in her hands. She kisses her sweetly, and Eli’s wand shoots out yellow and black sparks. She sets it down, closes her eyes, and leans into the kiss. Slytherin table goes wild. Someone shouted, “Finally!” another one shouts, “I knew it! You owe me a galleon!”   
But Tessa ignores them as she kisses Eli. Her lips are soft, and gentle, her skin was always soft. She runs one hand through Eli’s short red hair. Then breaks away.   
“You know, I don’t think I mind them thinking that.” Tessa smiles. She kisses her again, and faintly hear Headmaster Dumbledore whooping, and Hagrid and Professor McGonagall egging them on. Tessa smiles, and feels Eli smiling too.

The next morning, in the fourth night of the four sleeping in the Hufflepuff dormitory, Eli was working on something for History of Magic, when her cat, Cheeto, knocks over an inkwell. Eli panics, “Cheeto!” she shouts, holding the ink covered parchment, when Tessa easily says, “Tergeo,” at her paper, and it’s wiped clean of the ink.   
“Why didn’t you do that last night?” she asks, kissing Eli’s cheek.  
“I was busy!” they both blush.   
Last night, Tessa finished her work early on, and had begun kissing Eli on the yellow couch in the Great Room. Late as the night was, no one was there, and Tessa started kissing Eli. Eli hadn’t argued, and easily allowed Tessa to pin her down.  
Tessa then clears her throat pointedly, and says, “By the way, did Cheeto get into your snacks again, because she’s getting fat.”   
Cheeto gives her a reproachful look.   
Eli looks away. “Actually…”  
Tessa stares at her after Eli had stopped explaining. “My cat-” Eli nods. “And yours-” Eli nods again. “We’re gonna be kitty grandmas?” she asks. Eli laughs and nods. Tessa leans over and kisses her full on the mouth again.

The next few nights, it took five professors and the Headmaster to convince Tessa to go back to her own dorm. They somehow convinced the fireplace to change it’s password, and Tessa slept in her own dorm.

Tessa and Eli laugh. They lasted a whole week sleeping in the same dorm. It was an incredible thing.   
Tessa asked Eli about microwaves and ovens. “You’re saying that muggles don’t use magic to cook their food?” she asked. “How do you ever get by without magic?” she looks honestly curious.   
Eli laughs. “Well, when I’m of age I won’t have to.” she says.  
Tessa quickly thinks, ‘And when we’re both of age, we’ll use our magic together.’ she seems shocked when she thinks this. Did she really think she and Eli were going to last that long? Long enough to get married? To raise kids? Was she really that hopeful?  
But later, as they’d had a private quidditch practice, to help her in flying, Eli’s body had pushed up against Tessa’s behind the stands, and she gave a small gasp, which Eli caught in her mouth. She feels Eli’s hands slide beneath her robes, her shirt and jacket.   
‘Yes.’ Tessa thought to herself. ‘This one’s right. This one’s the one I can open to.’ 

And Tessa did open up to her. She’d never laid against someone the way she’d let Eli hold her. She’d felt she needed to protect her loved ones. So she never let them hold her in a protective stance because she couldn’t keep them safe.  
She talks about things she’d never told anyone before. Her siblings. Her parents. About how she could never find the right words. Especially talking to Eli. Eli listened to everything, and responded. She said she didn’t know the right words either, and that she didn’t mind her stumbling. Tessa smiled, and wrapped around her.   
They kissed in between classes, and Filch had caught them a few times, but they’d been careful not to let that happen too often. They talked through class, or passed notes. Their bond was the strongest most had seen in awhile. Tessa’s letters were getting happier and happier, and her parents noticed.  
There was said to be a monster of Slytherin crawling around. Tessa didn’t believe it. Until Eli had been paralyzed.   
Tessa wouldn’t leave her hospital bed, even when Madame Pomfrey said it was past visiting hours.   
“Please let me stay.” Tessa murmured. Her cheeks were stained, and her eyes were red. Madame Pomfrey hesitated, but only for a moment. She nods. Tessa nod. “Thank you.” she murmured. She holds Eli’s hands, and gives it a soft kiss. “I hope you’re okay.” she muttered. “I’m told you’ll be fine, but I scared. You’re the only person other than family who’s cared for me, and…” she trailed away. “I-I think I’m in love with you.” she leans over, and kisses Eli’s lips. They were warm, but her kiss did nothing. 

Almost two months pass, before word got around that Potter had defeated the Basilisk. The remedy for the paralysis was used, but Tessa had been sent to her dorm the night it’s happened, and didn’t realize. She walked down to the hospital wing in the morning. She had brought down a cup of tea because she hadn’t been all that hungry, but was thirsty. She sees Eli sitting there, sipping tea, and reading a book. Her eyes widen, and she drops the cup, which crashes and shattered as it hit the floor. Eli looks up, before she attacks Eli in a hug. She spills the tea, and drops the book. Tessa pulls out of the hug, tears streaming her face, and her brown eye twinkling for the first time in months. She kisses Eli, hard, kissing her again, and again. And again.  
She then sees Harry Potter, smiling with his friend, Hermione Granger, who’d been paralyzed as well. She walks up to him, and he looks at her. She smiles, tears still streaming her face. His pale face was flushed with happiness, his scar nearly white against his forehead, and his black hair was almost covering his greenish-grey eyes, that reminded her of Eli.   
“Thank you.” she murmurs, and hugs him. Potter smiled, and hugged her back. She plants a small kiss on his cheek, and returns to Eli, kissing her one more time.   
“Who was that?” Hermione asks Harry.   
Harry shrugs. “Someone who cared for a Basilisk victim apparently.”   
The three watch Tessa help Eli up, and cleaning the tea stand sheets, and her tea stained shirt. She kisses Eli one last time, before holding her hand, and walking away with her girlfriend, laying her head on Eli’s shoulder, a difficult thing to do, as Tessa was three inches taller.   
“I think I remember you talking to me when I was paralyzed.” Eli said.  
Tessa blushed. “How much did you hear?”  
“That I was the only one who’d ever cared for you in such a way.” Eli smiled.  
Tessa looked relieved. She’d been afraid Eli would remember that she’d said “I love you.”

On the train ride, Tessa simply lay in Eli’s lap, silently tracing her palm.  
At Platform 9 ¾, Tessa pauses as she sees a family of muggles, who had some characteristic of Eli’s. She pulls Eli closer, and give her one, small, gentle kiss. Eli smiles. Tessa and Eli’s families watch. Jonathan nods to his sister, smiling. Iris and Hamish make mocking sounds. Eli’s siblings smile, her little sister laughs, and claims (read; screams to entire station) that she proud of her. Their parents simply seemed annoyed, as if this was stopping them from going somewhere.   
“I’ll see you next year, love?” Tessa murmured.   
Eli nods. “Definitely.”  
On the ride home, she remembers something Tessa had said when she was asleep.   
“I think I’m in love with you.”  
She smiled.


End file.
